Keeper
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Ever wonder why Dustin believed Hunter and Blake changed? Why they could trust them? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. There is no slash here unless you want to interpret it as having it.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

This is a two-shot examining the friendship between Hunter and Dustin and why Dustin trusts Hunter so explicitly.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

Waldo "Dustin" Brooks was always an average child. Neither short nor exceptionally tall, and never fat or scrawny. The comic book geek became a motocross racer over time. Yet the same façade never disappeared. A broken marriage brought about shattered confidence and lofty dreams. Comic books were his original escape, and when they made him stick out like a sore thumb he transitioned into motocross.

His best friends were always there for him, but never in the ways that counted. Victoria "Tori" Hanson could cheer him up with a movie or his favorite sugary meal, but she never saw the distant look in his eyes. While Shane would go to her for advice, her other best friend never did for he never wanted to be seen as bother to his friends. Sure Dustin would ask for simple pieces of advice, but kept most things close to his chest.

Tori always thought that Dustin was a bit of a scatterbrain with a big heart. He always had the right intentions, but wasn't always capable of doing what he wanted to. She knew that when he put his mind to something he could achieve it on those rare occasions, but most of the time to her he was nothing more than the dumb little brother she had known to come to love despite all of his shortcomings. She never pried on his family matters, as she knew his father was a touchy subject.

Shane Clarke was a chill dude most of the time that always tried to keep his friends out and about, never idle enough to wallow in pity. While Shane may not have been the best person, but he knew when to shut up and listen most of the time to his friends problems. His friends never realized how much he cared because neither of his best friends ever asked.

The Red Ranger always knew that his best friend was not completely up there if you get what I mean. At times he thought Dustin was on drugs and other times he believed that the Yellow Ranger was suffering from ADD or a learning disability. Shane didn't expect from much from his friend, and in return Dustin lived up to the bare minimum expectations the pair set for him.

Cam Watanabe never took the brunette seriously despite sometimes seeing him as a little brother. While he wanted to take the Yellow Ranger seriously he never could. A simple crush was justified with a complete 180 in behavior. While the Samurai Ranger tried his best, he too failed to see the true Dustin Brooks.

Cam thought the Yellow Ranger needed a little extra help here and there. He thought that Dustin just needed specific one on one instruction, but he too was wrong. Dustin was a lot smarter than he let on, but sometimes it was just too much and his focus floated away.

Blake Bradley never got to know Dustin. They were motocross rivals first, Rangers second, and friends third. The two got along well enough but were always too involved with their respective crushes to get to know the other. While Blake was social with Dustin, the two rarely spent times together actually attempting to get to know the other.

Blake thought Dustin was a good racer with potential. He just didn't have time to help Dustin like his brother did. Hunter raced to win, but also for fun. Blake was trying to make a living out of it. Blake thought Dustin was a decent guy, but a lousy Ranger.

And finally we have Hunter Bradley the closest person to Dustin. Said Crimson Ranger who was oblivious to the Yellow Ranger's feelings, oddly enough did the most for his friend, and partner/ teammate. While Hunter was not the best with feelings, the brooding and dark Ranger was the only one that made any efforts with the brunette, the reason why Dustin was able to almost immediately connect with him on multiple levels. Hunter being a few years older and wiser brought about a plethora of answers to the younger Dustin's questions, whether it be for motocross or Ranger related activities.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

Flashback- Before the Bradley's become good

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

Dustin was having a bad day… well in his mind that was an understatement. Said brunette was currently debating how much worse it could get. He had lost his race, fucked up his bike, and was currently debating if everyone else was right. His self-doubt was beginning to get to his confidence. So in a moment of sheer idiocy he decided on what he was going to do.

Today was not a complete loss though. His new friend Hunter had helped him off the track and wheel his bike off of it also. The two had met a few racers back and the blonde had taken the younger racer under his wing. An act of selfless kindness that Dustin was suspicious of at first.

The racer ahead of him had turned too late and caused Dustin and several others to swerve off the track and into the air, resulting in numerous nasty falls. Hunter was a good racer, Dustin would admit that much. They were in different classes and had different amounts of experience, but the stoic and wise Hunter would always talk to him as an equal. There was never pity in his words, only life experience.

Hunter was supposed to meet Dustin at Storm Chargers at 4:00 pm after both got cleaned up. And in Dustin's case it also included bringing it in to get fixed at Storm Chargers and talking briefly with Kelly. Hunter said he was willing to give the brunette some pointers and that he could borrow his old 125 cc for the time being to practice. When Dustin never showed up Hunter got worried (yes even despite being under Lothor's powers).

Hunter walked in and was greeted by the owner Kelly in what appeared to be an extremely empty store.

"Welcome to Storm Chargers. I'm the owner Kelly. Can I help you?"

"I was supposed to meet my friend Dustin here, but he hasn't showed up. He told me he works here so I was wondering if you know where he lives."

His comments were met with a pensive look on her face.

"While normally I wouldn't do this, he is usually a good judge of character."

"Oh right thanks" he said while receive a slip of paper. "Sorry I never properly introduced myself, I'm Hunter."

And then the gears started turning in her head.

"You wouldn't happen to be Hunter Bradley would you?"

"I am. Any particular reason?"

"When Dustin was here earlier he mentioned something about a nice blonde racer help him off the track. I have to thank you. I was supposed to be there but was waiting on a delivery of new equipment."

"It was no problem."

'I can see why he couldn't stop talking about you' she mumbled to herself as she eyed Hunter.

"Dustin seemed bummed about his race so do your best. I know you have what it takes to cheer him up" she grinned.

"I will, thanks again Kelly."

'You definitely have what it takes to keep Dustin happy. I just hope you are aware of it," she thought before returning to doing inventory.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

Hunter pulled up in his truck to Dustin's house. There was no car outside, but to his knowledge Dustin didn't have one so it seemed normal. The house was simple and what he expected the brunette to live in. The house it self was a simple craftsman style house. It had sage green shingles, copper gutters, and flagstone steps leading up to a decent sized front porch. It was very relaxed and could use some polishing around the edges, but overall it fit the profile of Dustin well. It lacked yellow which was odd since the brunette literally worshiped the color. There was not a day that went by where he did not wear at least one article of clothing with it.

Hunter rang the doorbell (which sounded like wind chimes by the way) several times with no response. He then proceeded to knock on the wooden front door before he turned the brass knob and let himself in.

"Dustin?" he called out.

He walked straight through the house toward the kitchen, half expecting the Yellow glutton to be there waiting for him at the kitchen table while eating a bowl of his favorite sugary syrup. Hunter was getting a bad vibe, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

As he passed through the halls of Dustin's house he saw that Dustin was never in the color yellow unless in a school portrait or in the images with Tori and Shane. The images lacking the color yellow instead were replaced with crimson, grey, black, and navy. Said pictures were with empty eyes and forced smiles. It was all too familiar for the Crimson Ranger. However it didn't add up in Hunter's mind with everything he knew about Dustin. He was just unable to fathom a Dustin devoid of the color yellow. He also noticed the color yellow faded away from his family pictures when his father stopped appearing with the Yellow Ranger and his mother.

He saw a note on the table telling Dustin that his mother would be out of town for the next week. She had of course referred to him as Waldo, but the matter had already been explained to Hunter. It was not until he was finished reading the note that he noticed that he could hear the shower running upstairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs he followed the sound of running water to the end of the hall where he was met with a half open door.

"Dustin?" he called out again.

He knew he would regret what he was about to do next, but he proceeded with his decisions anyways.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

Author's Note

I know it was a little dark, but I wanted to give a reason for Dustin to blindly trust Blake and Hunter despite his normally good judgment of character. He's only human after all. If you believe in slash/Yaoi you will interpret the nickname one way. If not there is another reason for it.

I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WITH OR THAT KNOWS SOMEONE WITH ADD (or other learning/ behavioral disabilities). I just got the impression they (Tori and Shane in particular) treated Dustin with lowered expectations because he had something. I did not mend to offend anyone, I am sorry if I did. This is meant to be a friendship fic between the two, but if you want to believe in Slash/Yaoi/BL by all means do so.

-Griffin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. There is no slash here unless you want to interpret it as having it.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

This is a two-shot examining the friendship between Hunter and Dustin and why Dustin trusts Hunter so explicitly.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

He was shocked at the sight before his eyes as he pulled back the shower curtain…

Dustin lay sprawled in the tub with blood running down his wrists as what was once scalding hot water cascaded down on his now pale body. Fortunately he was still breathing, though in very shallow breaths that he (Hunter) assumed were painful.

After carrying Dustin off into what he assumed was his rooms, the blonde dried off the still nude Yellow Ranger before he tended to the blonde's wounds. A simple jolt of Lightning from one of his fingers and a few techniques from the Thunder Academy and Dustin's breathing seemed to be returning to normal and blood began to clot on his wrists. When he done he pulled the crimson covers (NOT DUE TO HIS BLOOD!!) over the scantily clad Dustin and prepared himself for a long night. Dustin's room took him by surprise. The crimson walls, comforter, and silver sheets were not what he had expected at all. He assumed the happy-go-lucky brunette would have a yellow room or some sort of bright, cheerful color.

He knew that Dustin felt that calling 911 would not be wise (as did he), so he did his best to keep an eye on his new friend. He sat there faithfully by Dustin's side for three hours before he drifted off to sleep. He underestimated how much energy he used to heal the goofball.

He was snapped out of sleep by a whisper of

"Are you an angel? How am I in heaven if I killed myself?"

Hunter knew he was in for a long night with the younger racer, but he didn't mind. He saw a lot of himself in Dustin and didn't want him to make the same mistakes. Dustin was too talented to throw his life away. His fears were about to be realized after he answered.

"No Dustin. It's just me Hunter."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?"

"Dude you need to chill. You're not in the right mind."

"Who the hell are you to dictate what I do?"

"You never showed up today and Kelly told me where you lived."

Dustin broke down into a series of tears and sobs.

"I just… I can't… Hunter I can't do it anymore."

"What can't you do Dusty?"

"I can't live with myself anymore. My family is never around and my friends don't know me. I suck at the one thing I live for. What's the point of prolonging my suffering?"

"Me."

"Excuse me."

"Continue living for me Dustin. I would hate to see talent such as yours to be wasted by you killing yourself. I patched you up and you should be fine in a few hours, but to be on the safe side I would say to not over exert yourself for the next few days."

"Thanks Hunter. I guess I wasn't thinking. I've been under so much pressure lately and with today's race…"

"Didn't I tell you I would help you?"

Dustin looked down.

"What's wrong Dustin?"

"I'm naked."

"Well I did wrap you in a towel if that is any consolation."

Dustin just shot him an evil glare.

"And it's not like you don't have anything I don't dude. You have a dick. I have a dick. It's not like I was a chick or something. Just think of me like a big brother or something if that makes you feel any better."

Dustin just blushed.

"And you weren't in the shower?"

"Good point."

"Dude it was awkward enough picking up your naked scrawny ass out of the shower. Do you think I wanted to dress you too?"

Then both Rangers blushed and broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Thanks again Hunter."

"Just don't do this again Dustin. You have a lot of promise. Why did you really do it?"

"I can't take it any more. Everyone lectures me as if I am completely useless. I'm not as stupid as I look."

"I know you're not."

"Thanks again" he yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep while I whip you up something."

"Sugar and lots of it."

"Waffles I take it?"

"And bacon and eggs and strawberries and melted chocolate."

"This is a recovery meal, not a way to clog your arteries."

"But Hunter" he puppy dog pouted.

"Fine, but stop making it sound like it's a date."

"I'll wake you when it's done."

Hunter was already down the stairs when Dustin whispered "Thank you Crim." Said brunette blushed with a crimson fury and fell asleep with a large smile on his pale face.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

Weeks had past and when the time came for Hunter and Blake to make amends and join the Wind Academy Rangers, Dustin was all for it. Not just because he knew they were good people deep down, but also because Hunter had saved his life. He had been scooped up in his moment of weakness and taken off a dark path by someone who was under the influence of an Evil Space Villain. He knew that Hunter was a good person deep down if he saved his life when under influence of Dark Ninja Powers.

Dustin would never admit that his attraction played a hand in the matter (and neither would Tori for that matter). Both knew that they were good people who deserved a chance. And unlike many other Rangers who had transitioned from the side of Evil to the side of Good, a possessed Ranger had saved the life of another, unseen since Katherine Hillard, the second Mighty Morphin' Pink Crane, Zeo Ranger I, and first Pink Turbo Ranger. Both Hillard and (H) Bradley did so while possessed and without the use of their Ranger Powers (Hunter used his Inner Ninja Powers, not abilities granted by his Morpher). It would be a turn of events not seen for a while.

So when it came down to it, Dustin knew deep down Hunter was a good person. End of story. He wouldn't let Shane or Cam talk him out of it. He was determined to repay his debt to the Crimson Ranger, even if he did kick his ass on and off the battlefield.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Keeper **

Author's Note

I know it was a little dark, but I wanted to give a reason for Dustin to blindly trust Blake and Hunter despite his normally good judgment of character. He's only human after all. If you believe in slash/Yaoi you will interpret the nickname one way. If not there is another reason for it.

-Griffin


End file.
